The Loopy Drug
by alx0x0
Summary: There's an accident while catching a criminal. Booth on nitrous oxide. What might he say?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so maybe this has been done before. It was just too much of a tempting idea to resist...what can I say?**

**I don't own Bones.**

**Hope you like it, alx0x0**

**

* * *

**

"Bones! That way!" he shouted over his shoulder pointing in the direction opposite the way he was running. He figured they would have a better chance of catching the guy if they split up.

Brennan spun around mid-stride and ran in the direction Booth had indicated. Just then, she spotted the criminal darting along the outskirts of the forest and onward toward the nearby lot. Brennan knew that if he had a vehicle in the vicinity they would loose him for sure. She raced forward and propelled herself into the man with all her might, and even though he was a good foot taller and about seventy pounds heavier, he went down hard. Brennan was up in a flash and she swiftly positioned her foot on the man's back. He wasn't going anywhere.

"_But where is Booth_?" she wondered glancing around. He had run the opposite direction of her, towards the trees, but he should have made it there by now. Brennan slipped her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed his number.

No answer.

She quickly called for backup. They weren't too far from the local station; Brennan heard the sirens within minutes.

When the criminal was safely in police custody, Brennan didn't hesitate. She tore off toward the trees without so much as an explanation to the bewildered officers

"Booth!"

"Booth!"

She started to become nervous and began to pick up her pace.

Then all of the sudden she lost her footing and stumbled down the side of a small ravine landing her directly on top of...

"Booth?" she asked bewildered.

"You too, huh?" he laughed at the irony of Bones coming to his rescue only to fall in the exact spot he had.

She had, however, found a bit of a softer landing place; his leg felt like it was on fire.

Brennan gently rolled off of Booth groaning internally at how her heart rate sped rapidly, after taking note of how close Booth's lips were to her's. _"Traitorus body" _she thought angrily.

Booth was hurt, it was true, but it didn't stop him from noticing how her warm breath washed over him and her hair tickled at his face.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Truth was he couldn't seem to get himself up, but he didn't want Bones to worry.

"It's nothing... just my leg..." he said suddenly feeling a bit woozy.

That was when Brennan spotted it. It was warm, red, and sticky, and spreading much to quickly.

She gasped, "Booth..."

Then she sprang into action. She had his belt unbuckled and his pants down in a flash. Normally this would have affected her somewhat, but she was much too worried about the gaping gash on Booth's thigh. Out of her peripheral vision she noticed the slope of jagged rocks that she had narrowly avoided when she slipped, obviously he wasn't as lucky.

The cut was bleeding profusely and several inches deep; he would lose too much blood in hardly any time.

She didn't hesitate, she peeled her shirt off in record time and used it along with Booth's belt to create a makeshift tourniquet to halt the loss of blood.

Booth stared at Bones, who was now leaning over him in only a lacy violet bra. It was the last thought he registered before the world went black.

When they arrived at the hospital Booth was given stitches immediately, but it appeared that wasn't the only injury.

"May I see the x-rays?" Brennan asked the doctor.

"Are you family?" she asked somewhat rudely.

Brennan hesitated before answering, "Of course, I'm his wife."

Booth, who had come to sometime in the fifteen minute ride from the woods to the hospital, looked a bit shocked at Brennan's statement, but then he gave her a wink.

The doctor handed over the x-rays and Brennan studied them for only a few seconds before coming to a conclusion.

"Left proximal tibia fracture; will most likely need surgery to correct."

"Your wife is well read," the doctor told Booth smiling.

"Don't I know it," He said smiling.

The doctor left the room and Booth turned to Brennan smiling mischievously. "So um Mrs. Booth did I happen to hit my head too, because I just can't seem to remember that wedding of ours."

Brennan threw him a glare and went to follow the doctor out of the hospital room.

"Where are you going?" Booth asked, afraid she was leaving him.

"You had a negative reaction to the anesthesia the last time; I need to have a discussion with your doctor."

She tried to walk out the door, but Booth had her hand in a death grip. She spun around and Booth pulled her close enough so he could reach her ear.

"I would never forget our wedding," he whispered.

He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he saw her blush.

Brennan caught up with doctor in the hallway.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering what pain management plan you have in place for Agent Booth, he has had an adverse reaction to..."

"General Anesthesia, I know, I read the file. We are going to be using local anesthesia and nitrous oxide to put him out for the procedure."Brennan nodded and turned to walk away.

"Also Dr. Brennan, as I'm sure you already know, Agent Booth will need somebody to stay and take care of him for the next 48 hours."

"Of course," Brennan answered quickly.

She re-entered Booth's hospital room to deliver the news.

"Nitrous oxide? Isn't that like..."

"I believe the colloquial term is laughing gas. I assume this is a reference to the sensation of euphoria being a common side-effect."

Booth cringed, he was more than a little nervous as to what he would say under the influence of the loopy drug. Still nothing could have prepared him for the bomb she dropped next.

"I will be staying at your apartment for the next 48 hours or so to insure your well-being," she told him nonchalantly.

Booth's mouth fell open.

Brennan was going to be at his house, taking care of him, meanwhile he would have no control over what he did...or said. "_This should be interesting_," he thought nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm so I hope this doesn't disappoint! I was seriously the happiest person ever yesterday when I saw all of the alerts, favorites, and especially the reviews! So thanks! And who else is excited about the elevator episode later this week? I know I am!**

**-alx0x0**

* * *

_"My whole body feels tingly and warm all over. Suddenly it doesn't feel like I am laying on that operating table anymore. I feel like I can fly; like I'm floating around the room. I open my eyes and notice Bones in the corner talking to a lady. I want to know what they are saying because I feel like it is about me, but it's like we are underwater and their voices are gargled; I'm not sure if they are even speaking English at all. My body feels so light..."_

"Dr. Brennan, your task is to make absolutely positive Agent Booth does not go to sleep. We will get a nurse to put him in a wheel chair, so we can get him out to the car; will you be okay getting him inside his apartment?"

"I'm sure we'll manage."

"Good, and remember it's important he doesn't go to sleep, I'm sure you will find a way to distract him," the doctor said winking at Brennan.

Brennan felt like she had just missed something, "I don't know what that means..." she called after the doctor, but the woman was long gone.

Brennan and the nurse managed to get Booth safely into the car without issue. Brennan leaned over Booth to buckle him into the car.

"You smell sooooo good," he said twirling a piece of her hair around his finger. "I've always loved the way you smell," he said chuckling.

Brennan felt a little bit of color rush to her cheeks and she had to remind herself it was the drugs talking.

Booth then seemed to become enthralled by the other cars on the road.

"Why do the cars keep switching colors Bones?"

"They aren't Booth, The nitrous oxide you were given seems to be distorting your vision."

Booth laughed, "So hot," he mumbled incoherently.

"Are you warm? Would you like me to open a window."

Booth started laughing uncontrollably.

"That's not what I meant at _all_," he said amused, once again breaking into a fit of laughter.

"Booth?" Brennan asked, now a bit worried.

"Why is the street moving away? he looked up at her curiously."

The remainder of the half hour car ride passed similarly.

"Booth we are here, try to get out of the car for me, come on," she said holding out her hand to help him up."

"Booth grabbed on to her tightly."

"I have a secret," he whispered in her ear.

"Okay, Booth, I need to get you into this elevator; take a few steps forward," Brennan told him doing her best to support his weight.

"I LOVE THIS SONG," he shouted referring to the generic elevator music.

Brennan smiled, he was actually quite entertaining in this state.

She led him into his apartment and sat him down on the couch. Then she walked into the kitchen to get him a cool drink of water.

When she came back Booth's eyes were closed. Brennan ran over to him and lightly patted his cheeks.

"Booth, Booth! You have to stay awake; open your eyes."

Booth opened his eyes.

Brennan breathed a sigh of relief and tried to give Booth a sip of water, but his eye-lids began to droop again.

"No! Booth!...um...tell me ...tell me your secret, come on Booth!"

He opened one eye.

"I have a secret," he sang laughing.

"Tell me your secret," Brennan told him.

"I'm a baddddd guy," he said growing serious."

"Of course you aren't, what makes you believe that?"

"I don't wanna be."

"Want to be what Booth? You're not making any sense," She knew he was out of it, but Brennan could not help hanging on to his every word.

"In love with her. he answered"

Brennan felt her heart rate speed up. "_Booth was in love with someone_?"

"Knew that ring would scare her away."

Brennan felt her heart metaphorically sink. "_Hannah, he was talking about Hannah_."

"Who knows... maybe that's why I did it."

Now Brennan was confused.

"Why would you _want_ to scare her away?" she asked bewildered.

"Because I was still in love with HER," he cried miserably.

"Who?" Brennan asked oblivious as ever.

Booth ignored her, "I'm _still_ in love with her. Isn't that funny?" he started in with the maniacal laughing again.

Brennan began wondering if maybe Booth wouldn't want her to know these things. She was about to change the subject when Booth continued.

"Just, don't tell Bones...she can't know."

Now Brennan was too intrigued to drop it.

"Know what?"

"She can't know that I'm in love with her."

Brennan's mouth fell open, "YOU..."

"SHHHH," Booth laughed and placed his hand over her mouth.

"She might _hear_ you." he stage whispered.

Booth rolled his head to the side and looked into Brennan's eyes.

"You know, you look kinda like her..." he slurred.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! Thank you for all of the lovely reviews:) Also a special thanks to a wonderful reader who pointed out I forgot to address Brennan and her shirt, I will do that below. For anyone else who was wondering- No Brennan was not walking around the hospital in her purple bra. HAHA**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

**

* * *

**

Brennan was currently standing in Booth's bathroom looking into the mirror.

"_I look like hell_," she thought.

Her hair was mused and she still had some dried blood on her arms and jeans. She peeled off the blue hospital scrub shirt, which she was given to by a very "friendly" EMT and folded it up carefully. Then she meticulously washed every spot of blood off of herself. Then she washed some more. And then some more...

Truthfully, she was delaying walking out and seeing Booth. His confession had shaken her up quite a bit and it didn't help matters that he was now laying on the couch singing some song, Brennan didn't recognize, involving the two of them sitting in a tree, at the top of his lungs.

_"Booth couldn't love her...could he? He had made it very clear that he had moved on. He re-drew that line even thicker this time around._

The distinct sound of someone knocking at the door ripped her from her thoughts. She quickly pulled one of Booth's T-shirts, that she had taken the liberty of borrowing, over her head. She rushed to grab the door.

"Angela?"

"Bren! How are you doing; I just heard."

"How? I didn't get a chance to call anyone yet..."

"Cam found out from the FBI and then... What's up with him?" she asked, finally taking note of Booth, who had now began his own rendition of "Hot Blooded".

"Nitrous oxide."

"Omygosh I hear that stuff is like truth serum; any juicy secrets come out yet?"

Angela began to laugh but halted immediatly after taking in the look of shock on Brennan's face.

"Oh. my. God. Booth totally said something."

Brennan opened her mouth to deny this, but Angela was too quick for her.

"Sweetie, you know you're awful at lying, so how bout we just skip that part and you cut right to the juicy secret."

"Well I'm fairly certain he did not mean for me to hear it."

"How do you know?"

"Because not two seconds after he told me did he remind me to keep this a secret from myself."

Angela's eyebrows shot up then it dawned on her.

"_What was the only secret could Booth tell Brennan that would leave her so shaken_?"

"Wow, Bren, did Booth tell you..."

"I LOVE BONESSS!" Booth shouted right on cue.

B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B

Monday morning Booth's eyelids felt like led.

He knew that Friday morning Brennan and him had gone out to catch a criminal. He also knew there had been an accident and Brennan had stayed with him for the weekend, and even stayed up with him all of Friday night to keep him awake. She had helped him all day Saturday, when the drugs wore off and Booth had begun to feel the full effects of his injured leg. Booth had finally sent her home late Sunday night after insisting he was alright.

Brennan seemed to be her usual self, but Booth knew her well enough to know that something was up. She was very clinical and seemed closed off somehow. Even more irritating, was the fact that Booth could not, for the life of him, remember anything that happened after driving with Brennan to the chase. She had explained everything, but Booth got the sense she was leaving something out.

He decided to see how things went at work later. He had to meet Bones at the diner to go over some leftover paperwork from their last case anyway.

"Bones!" He smiled waving her over to the table.

"Hey, Booth," she said not meeting his eyes.

"Bones, is everything okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

"Because you're not looking at me."

Brennan lifted her eyes.

"Booth everything is fine; we should finish this."

"Okay, Bones; if you say so"

They discussed paperwork for the rest of the time.

The lunch had convinced Booth something was definitely up.

He reached for his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey, Booth."

"Ange, I've got something to ask you."

"I was wondering when you would call."

"_Uh oh, that couldn't be good_," he thought nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm guessing Bren's acting a bit off today, and you're wondering what's up?" she asked.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" he asked bewildered.

"_Maybe Angela's physic knew a thing or two after all._"

"Because Bren _is _acting a bit off today."

"Oh...and you don't know why?"

Angela hesitated, "I didn't say that."

"ANGE!"

"Okay, Okay; I'll only say that I stopped over to see how you were and you had said some things to Bren."

Booth's stomach plummetted.

"What things?" he whispered hoarsly, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"Look you should probably talk to Brennan.. I've got this..uh...um sketch... and...okay bye!"

"ANGELA!" but it was too late, she had already hung up the phone.

B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B

"Bones?" Booth asked hesitantly stepping into her office.

It was after hours, and like usual, Brennan was the last of the Jeffersonian staff to still be there plugging away on whatever she was dilligently working on at the moment.

"Booth?" Brennan answered a bit startled.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure," Brennan knew this was inevitable; she neatly stacked the paperwork she was completing and returned her eyes to Booth. He sat down in the chair opposite her desk.

"Listen, I talked to Angela," Booth told her.

Brennan's eyes flashed, she suddenly looked very angry.

"She shouldn't have said anything."

"Of course she should have...only she didn't. I was hoping you would do the honors," Booth smiled trying to keep the mood light.

"Look, Booth you were under the influence of a drug that results in decreased inhibitions; I'm sure you didn't mean what you said."

"You're the smart one Bones. Being uninhibited doesn't mean you don't tell the truth, it just means you aren't afraid too."

Brennan bit her lip, she knew this of course.

"That's what I thought," Booth said smugly.

When Brennan still didn't say anything it was Booth's turn to be angry.

"Don't you think I have the _right_ to know my own secret?"

Brennan looked momentarily confused. Then they both jumped at the piercing sound of the telephone ring.

"Brennan," she answered.

"I'll be right there."

"I have to go Booth it's my agent and she wants to discuss..."

"Bones."

"It's important she..."

"Bones!"

When she didn't turn around he grabbed hold of her arm and spun her around.

She backed up...they were now up against the wall.

He looked at her expectantly.

"You told me you loved me," she wispered almost inaudibly.

Brennan noticed how the color drained from Booth's face. The silence between them seemed to stretch forever.

"Well?" Booth asked.

"Well...?" she repeated.

"Aren't you going to ask?"

"I have faith that if you have something you want to tell me you will do so."

"You know that it's true... it's just... I told myself that I needed time...but everyday that I see you it gets harder and harder not to..."

"Hard not to... what?"

Booth took a deep breath. All of the sudden the anger, his reasons behind needing time, felt like nothing but distant memories.

He suddenly knew exactly how to answer her question.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! So I feel terrible because I thought I had published this months ago, but apparently although I uploaded it, I never published it. So if anybody is still around here is the conclusion to The Loopy Drug. By the way- Bones season finale...what did you think?**

**xxoo,**

**alx0x0**

* * *

_"Hard not to...what?"_

_Booth took a deep breath. All of the sudden the anger, his reasons behind needing time, felt like nothing but distant memories._

_He suddenly knew exactly how to answer her question._

Booth took both of her delicate hands in his and placed a feather light kiss on her cheek.

Brennan let out the breath she was holding in with a loud sigh. _He's got to be kidding me._

"Booth, are you suffering from some sort of long term effect from the Nitrous Oxide?"

"Huh? No." Booth answered bewildered.

"Because you seem to have forgotten how it's done." Brennan stated flatly. She sucked in a quick breath and crushed her lips to his.

"Well luckily, I have you to remind me," Booth told her a bit breathlessly.

"How lucky for you," Brennan teased walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Booth pouted.

"I was being truthful when I told you I needed to meet with my agent. It's quite important."

"Are you done with your latest book?" Booth asked curiously.

"Well, I was, but I have a few changes I'd like to make to the ending," Brennan told him.

It was true. She was not in a very good place when she wrote the ending to her novel. In fact, her publisist, agent, and editor agreed that readers would not take too well to Andy riding off into the sunset with some other woman at the conclusion of her novel. However, Brennan was angry that they were trying to dictate how she wrote her novels and they had been stuck at a bit of an impasse. She had just realized however, that there _was _a much better way to end the story after all.

Who knows... she might even add in Agent Andy on laughing gas.

"Mmm, the ending is the most important part," Booth agreed smiling.

"Can I pick you up at eight?" he asked.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I am guessing you haven't eaten yet." Booth didn't phrase it as a question.

Brennan shook her head.

"Well then you can think of it as our first date," Booth winked at her.

And then Brennan promptly embarrassed herself by blushing.

"See you at eight," she smiled.

B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B& B&B B&B B&B B&B

Booth knocked at Brennan's door.

She opened it a few seconds later looking adorably disheveled in a silk robe and bare feet.

Booth's breath caught in his throat. "Wha..." he started.

"Well I was running a bit late from my meeting and I realized I had forgotten to ask you where we were going and I... I wasn't sure what would be the appropriate attire," she finished feeling foolish.

At that response Booth almost laughed out loud. Almost... he knew laughing at her could result in him walking funny for weeks. Still it was quite amusing to see his usually cool and composed partner actually freaking out over what to wear.

"It's a nice place, but not overly fancy," he told her.

"Give me five minutes."

True to her word, in record time she emerged from the bedroom looking dazzling.

She was wearing a dark blue dress, which was tight at the top, but flowed down from the waistline. Her peach accessories and heels accented the outfit impecably.

"Ready to go babe?" Booth asked.

Brennan glared.

"Just trying it on for size," Booth said slyly.

"I don't think so." Brennan replied.

Booth just chuckled.

"Whatever you say baby," he mumbled quietly under his breath.

At the restaurant they fell into their normal banter easily. He decided to get some answers from her.

"Moving in together?" he asked.

"Eventually." she replied

He beamed.

"Children?"

"Of course, you know that."

"You'd be a great mother Bones."

"I'm aware." she said grinning confidently.

"How many?"

"I think I would like to have two children."

Booth was thinking more like three or four, but he would take what he could get.

"Have you ever thought about fostering?" he asked, extremely curious about this answer in particular.

"Yes, it is definitly something I'd be interested in looking into. I have before, but it proved to be a bit of a challange. I am unmarried and work extensive hours."

"Unmarried, huh?"

Brennan's eyes narrowed. "Don't push your luck."

"Really, you wouldn't even think about it?"

"Is that a problem?" she asked.

"No, I mean I would love to be married to you at some point, but this...just being with you, is enough."

He touched Brennan's cheek softly.

"Well then I will definitly think about it."

Booth's mouth dropped. He almost could not believe his ears. Temperance Brennan was actually considering marriage...to him? He was floored and completely ecstatic all at once.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, it seems you love and accept me for who I am and I cannot picture ever wanting anyone else, so that is certainly a valid reason for entering a marriage."

"I love you." he told her seriously.

Brennan took a deep breath and answered with three little words she had never once spoken in a romantic context.

"I love you."

Booth could not stop grinning the whole night.

_Gotta love that loopy drug._


End file.
